Strange Beginnings
by dragonman.NET
Summary: A young boy from the Hoenn has his life, completely changed as his parents are killed by a unknown assailent, and is left for dead in the middle of the woods. Fate has a special plan in mind for him, and life as he knows it will never be the same again.


Strange Beginnings

By:

I know you guys were expecting a new chapter in Power of the Dark, and I still hope to finish it some day. I do have a plan, and I haven't forgotten it. But I have been thinking about this story for about 3+ years and I need to start it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, in any way, shape or form.

Brendon was born in the usual way. He was a very normal and kind baby boy, except that he had an unusual feature, his completely white hair. He was an albino. When his mom first saw his unusual hair color, she just smiled and slipped a nice stretchable green hat on his head that covered most of his hair, except for a few strands sticking out from it.

He grew up with a relatively normal family. His father was one of Hoenn's most famous judge's, and his family was as of such, of very high wealth. His mom was able to stay home with Brendon all day, and watched as he grew up from a happy, baby boy, to a young four-year old just starting preschool.

It is worth noting that even despite his youth; he was instantly placed into the top of his class academically. By the time he had turned 5, he was already able to identify most of the Pokémon in the Hoenn region by name, and give a short description of their normal behavior. As he was heading home one day, one of his teachers turned to the other and said, "That boy is destined for something big." little did she know exactly how accurate that statement was going to be.

On the day that Brendon would eventually re-account many times in his head, it had started off normal like all the other Saturdays. He woke up, got dressed, and then went to the living room to eat breakfast and watch TV. When he had entered the living room, he saw much to his surprise, that it was already occupied. His father had been on the phone saying quietly, "He escaped? How? Well what evidence is there that he is going too...? Oh it's that serious. Yes I'll be sure to tell Mary soon, thanks for letting me know."

Then his dad had turned to face Brendon's surprised face and said, "Don't worry about that too much Brendon, just go pack your things. We are going to be living in Petalburg for a little while."

Brendon had surprisingly not been that suspicious yet. It was quite common for his parents to move around a lot. With his dad's job requiring him to regularly go to various places; he had been used to being told to pack up and to get ready to move at a moment's notice. But he had been surprised when he had seen the look his father had had on his face. He hadn't been used to seeing his normal kind father with that worried and slightly scared expression. Yet he had just dismissed it as his father thinking too hard, and had gone to pack his things like he had been told.

A few hours had passed and soon they were all packed up. They loaded up a Ponyta-drawn cart with their stuff and headed out. After crossing the bridge, they entered the road through the woods. But that had been where things started to change.

It had started when his mom whispered into his dad's ear, "I think we are being watched." Brendon had heard this and looked around not seeing anything. He noticed that it seemed to get dark faster in the woods, and that the tree's seemed to be getting thicker and hiding more secrets. He then jumped up in fright as a loud roar was heard in the back ground.

"It's going to be all right," His dad had told his mom, trying to get the Ponyta to speed up, seemingly wanting to get out of the woods as soon as possible.

Then it had happened, coming from out of nowhere a giant ball of pure energy came out of the sky, flipping the cart over and destroying the Pokémon drivers. Brendon was very scared and watched in horror as a giant dragon Pokémon had came out of the sky. It had three heads and was covered in dark scales. It seemed too resonant an aura of anger and hunger. But the weirdest part of all was its rider. He was tall and seemed be wearing an outfit that looked kind of like a tower. It had a symbol in the middle of it that looked like a P, crossed with a z.

Trying to remain calm his dad had walked up slowly and said, "What is the meaning of this, what have I done?"

The man just laughed then shouted, "You know what you have done, James of Rustborro city. I know that you have files stashed away that if the court had access to would ruin me and the beginnings of my organization. So I will simply have to dispose of you to prevent that."

His dad had started to tremble and he said, "Wait, please don't, I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt my family."

The man had laughed again and said, "I can not take the risk that they already know, go Hydreigon use flamethrower."

While this conversation had been happening, Brendon noticed a quick movement in the bushes behind him. Before he could say anything, something pulled him out of the way. Then he watched in horror beneath a bush as his family was killed by a burst of dark flames while the man riding had laughed with pure insanity. Brendon trembled then passed out unable to cope with what he had just seen. The last thing he heard before passing out was the man's evil laughter and the wings of the dragon beating into the night as he flew away to parts unknown.

I know, I left you on a cliff-hanger. But I promise my readers this. The second chapter is already started, and should be out in a relatively short time frame. Possibly even this week, maybe. So read and review. Also if it was not obvious already who that rider was, then please play your Pokémon Black and White games again, this time paying more attention to the story. Also in case you couldn't tell this story takes place in the Hoenn region for the time being. That man was just there because he needed to take care of them. One last thing, my character Brendon, is the same character in the Pokémon emerald games, just smaller at the moment. Also his dad, James, isn't the same clown from team rocket. So if you want the next chapter to come out faster, please review. They mean a lot to me.


End file.
